


The Queen's Favorite Hunter

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Betrayal, Coup d'état, F/F, Falling In Love, Near Death, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer





	1. Chapter 1

**The Queen's Favorite Hunter**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

Chapter 1

 

 Hunter Lara Newberry sighed happily as she landed her jumpship in the hanger on the Last City, she was dead tired from the battle in the Black Garden on Mars and all she wanted to do was get out of her armor and take a shower and sleep for maybe a solid week.

Lara goes to her quarters, strips down and showers. 

After showering Lara cleaned her armor and redressed before going to meet with Zavala, Ikora, and Cayde-6.

"There she is, First you defeat Oryx and now you take down the old God in the Black Garden, you are great for me. So much bounty and Glimmer was taken from that throwdown." Cayde-6 said.

"You have done a great service to not only The Queen and The Reef, but also to the Vanguard and the City." Zavala said.

"Guardian, The Speaker has asked for you." Ikora informs Lara. 

"I am on my way, Ikora." 

"Go with the light." Ikora said.

 Lara goes to see The Speaker.

"I am here as requested, Speaker." Lara said.

"Your notoriety is growing, Guardian. You're most recent victory in The Black Garden has drawn the praise of many across the system. You are the hope of many." The Speaker says.

"I am happy to lend my strength to help the innocent." Lara replied."

"Spoken like a true Guardian." said The Speaker.

_____________________

Four days later...

Lara is speaking to Cayde-6 when she received a message directly from The Queen of The Reef.

"Yes, Your Grace, what do you desire of me?" Lara asked.

 "Your presence is requested for a banquet, Guardian to celebrate your victory in The Black Garden." Mara informed Lara.

"I understand Your Grace, I will be on the outpost as soon as possible." Lara replies.

"Excellent, I will eagerly await your arrival, Guardian." Mara said before ending the communication.

"So, you've been invited to dine with the Queen of The Reef, looks like she's really taken a shine to you, Lara." Ghost said.

"Hush Ghost, I don't need you making me more nervous than I already am." Lara said with a heavy sigh.

 

 


	2. The Banquet And The New Mission

**Chapter 2: The Banquet And The New Mission**

Lara removed her hood as she entered the Reef's Throne Room to meet with the Queen of the Reef.

"I am here as requested, Your Grace." The Hunter says before bowing respectfully.

Mara Sov smiled and nods.

"Punctual and respectful as always, Guardian." Mara replied.

"What do you require of me, Your Grace?" The Hunter asked.

"I have been informed of a theft of a pair of gauntlets known as the Gauntlets of Relentless Bloodlust that are irreplaceable to The Awoken."

"I understand, Your Grace. Do you know how the gauntlets were stolen?" Lara asked.

"No, I do not, Guardian. I do know that the Hive have them on the Moon in the Temple of Oryx."

"Say no more, Your Grace. I will gladly retrieve the Gauntlets of Relentless Bloodlust for you."

"I thank you Guardian, I have faith in your abilities." Mara said.

"It is my honor and privilege to be in your presence and service, Your Grace." Lara said before bowing.

 "Your Grace, I have recently acquired a name." Lara said respectfully.

"Interesting, I would like to know the name that you have chosen for yourself." Mara states.

"The name I have chosen is Lara Newberry." Lara says to Mara.

"It is a beautiful name, Lara. I shall enjoy using it." 

Lara smiled at Mara.

"Thank you for your kind words, Your Grace." Lara said.

"You may retire to your quarters, Lara Newberry." 

"Your Grace." Lara said before leaving the Throne Room.

Lara is escorted to her quarters by a female Awoken guard.

"Clothing has been provided for you, Lara Newberry. the guard said before leaving Lara alone.

Lara opened the closet and looked over the selection of dresses and shoes, Lara took off her armor before taking a red evening gown down, Lara found the high heels that matched the dress, Lara then secured her knife's holster on her left thigh (Just in case). Finally, Lara put on the pair of red gloves to complete her ensemble.

Lara smiled at her reflection in the full length mirror, she hoped that Mara would like her ensemble.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Petra, Her Grace has instructed me to escort you to the Banquet Hall." Petra says from the other side of the door.

Lara took a calming breath before opening the door.

"You look absolutely exquisite Lara, I envy The Queen tonight." Petra says, causing Lara to blush.

As the pair walked down the corridor towards the Ball Room Petra explained about some of the Awoken dignitaries that would be at the banquet.

"Counselor Vamna Cus will undoubtedly be in attendance shamefully attempting to push her daughter Lin Jun on the Prince."

Petra and Lara approached the elegantly decorated doors of the dining hall, the two royal guards greeted Petra and Lara and allowed them to enter the expansive hall.  

Soft music filled Lara's ears as she and Petra made their way across the huge room, gathering stares and surprised looks from everyone that they passed, thanks to Lara's finely tuned hearing she could even hear some of the whispers of the beings that she and Petra passed. And some of what they were saying about the human was unflattering to say the least.

Petra and Lara finally spot Mara and Prince Uldren talking to another pair of Awoken, two females.

"That is Counselor Vamna Cus and her daughter Lin Jun, Lara." Petra whispers as Mara glances over at the approaching pair, her light blue eyes lighting up with joy at seeing Lara in person again.

"Excuse me Counselor, Lin Jun, Brother." Mara says before walking over to Petra and Lara, who kneel respectfully to Mara.

"Your Grace, I am here at your humble request." Lara says.

"You may rise." Mara says, both Lara and Petra rise to their feet. Seeing Lara dressed so elegantly, but still holding her warrior pride made the Queen happy beyond measure, Mara held out her arm to Lara, Lara wordlessly loops her right arm with Mara's left.

"I shall return to my duties, Your Grace." Petra says.

"Very well Petra, you may go." Mara replied.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
